Kay, Callie, and Nicky
by Stormie1814
Summary: Sorry for the bad title. Kay, Callie, and Nicky are half-bloods but what happens when their parents force them to come home from camp and live with there brothers in La Push?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it**

The end of my crazy summer started when Callidora Love, Callie for short and a daughter of Aphrodite, got a call from her brother Robert, Keres Black's, Kay for short and a daughter of Hades, brother Max, and my brother Derek. By the way my name is Berenike Pain, Nicky for short, and I am a daughter of Ares and a Hunter of Artemis. Our brothers told Callie that our parents said that we had to come home for the entire school year, which we think is stupid because we would rather be at Camp Half Blood. So now we are in Kay's car, Kay is driving, Callie is sitting shotgun and is in charge of the music, and I am scrambled over the back seats munching on anything that I can find.

"How long till we get to La Push?" I questioned for the millionth time.

"HOW ABOUT" Kay started.

"NOW!" Callie interrupted.

"Finally." I say while Callie and Kay roll their eyes.

"Hey sis, how was your summer break?" Derek, Max, and Robert ask.

After looking at each other for confirmation on what to say we tell them that our summer was okay. For the next 15 minutes we talked about things like that we would be going to La Push high school.

"I'm truly surprised we're been here 15 minutes and you have not given your own sister a hug. Is it just me of did you change so much that you won't give me a hug and did you three both grow like 3 feet since we visited you 4 months ago?" Callie rambled demandingly.

"Sorry I forgot that you loved hugs but yeah we grew a lot. Just to give you a heads up our friends are coming over to meet you in a few minutes. Robert says and then gives Callie a hug, but she immediately jumped back and screamed you have a fever at the top of her lungs, and let me tell you that is super loud.

"Come feel his are Nicky, it's burning up. Kay will you go get a thermometer?" Callie shouts.

"Okay Callie just calm down." I says touching their arms. "Holy shit! You all have super high fevers; we need to take you to the hospital."

"We are fine" Derek says calmly.

"I'll drive to the hospital." Kay exclaims, "Let's go."

While we drag our brothers out of the house we see that their friends were there with confused faces because we were leaving. We tell them that our brothers have a fever and that we are taking them to the hospital.

"Oh here I'm a doctor, I'll take a look at them. I Sam by the way." Sam lies.

"Right like we are going to believe you." Kay, Callie, and I say in unison.

"Fine, all Quilutes have high temperatures, so I have a fever as well, but how did you know that I wasn't a doctor?" Sam questioned.

" Well we have met a lot of doctors and you don't act or look like one. Why are you friends with our brothers anyway aren't you a lot older than them" I yell.

"I'm friends with your brothers because I want to be. Yes I am older than them." Sam explained.

"So we know that you're Sam but who's everyone else." Kay intervened trying to stop me from starting a fight.

"These are the rest of our friends. I'll introduce them to you." Derek said and then he whispered, "If you like one of them they're mostly all in need of a girlfriend."

Right after Derek said that I gagged, while Callie, and Kay started laughing their heads off.

"Why is that so funny?" Sam questions confused.

"The thought of Nick having a boyfriend or someone liking her." Kay explains breathlessly, while Nicky pushes her off of the curb. "Okay so who'd who?"

**Please read and review.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. The Bonfire

**Here's chapter two tell me what you think**

After we were introduced to everyone, Sam says that it's time to go to the bonfire. I ask, "What's the bonfire."

"The bonfire is a get together of all of our families to talk, eat, tell stories, and to tell tales about what people thought of our ancestors." Max explains.

When we arrive at the beach the boys lead us to a fire pit where the bonfire will be held. There are already some people there so we are introduced to them. "Okay I have one question" I say. "How do you remember everyone's name and tell each other apart because you all look alike and have the same physical properties. I don't know about Callie and Kay but, I am super confused about who's who."

"Well, I guess that it gets easier to tell us apart once you get to know us. But, other than that I can't give you any other advice. Sorry." Sam explains.

"Nicky, you know at camp when we get new campers and we have to learn who is who. Well just find something special about each one like at camp." Kay says.

"It's easier at camp because the kids look different and are in different cabins. Plus this is nothing like camp." I exclaim.

"What do you do at camp anyway? Doesn't it get boring after being there for so long?" Derek questions.

Right after Derek says that Kay, Callie, and I start cracking up. After 5 minutes Kay has calmed down enough to say, "You think camp is boring. Every day is a surprise, even to the councilors. At camp we do a ton of things like; capture the flag, if your Callie, you give other campers makeovers, Nicky usually ends up fighting everyone, and I just read mostly. There are so many different types of people at camp you can never ever get bored, plus you can always annoy Mr. D. the camp director."

"That's sounds like it rocks. You should take us there sometime." Seth states.

Kay, Callie, and I share a look. "I don't think that will happen sorry" I utter bluntly.

"Why?" Robert asks.

"Camp doesn't allow any visitors. That is the only thing that is really strictly told to us other than not to kill someone, but that's a given."Kay explains calmly, Kay can stay calm in any situation. "When does school start anyway, cause Callie needs to know since she will probably need a new outfit, like always?"

"School starts on Monday so in 2 days." Derek answers and Callie screams.

"WHAT! That is like no time at all to get ready. Nicky, Kay we are going to that mall tomorrow." Callie yells.

"HELL NO! I am not going to the mall with you, that is murder." I exclaim and Kay is nodding her head in agreement.

"So, how do you like La Push so far? Have you met someone who you like?" Emily questions and I gag while Kay and Callie laugh, again.

"Why do all of you keep saying that?" I ask annoyed, "It's getting old, so please stop."

"Calm down Nicky. You don't want to hurt anyone on our first day here do you? Even though I agree with you that this is annoying but still be calm." Kay rationalized.

"Sorry, but I doubt that Nicky could actually hurt us cause she is so small and weak looking." Robert exclaimed. After saying this Kay, and Callie grabbed my arms and pulled me back with all of their might's to stop me from severely injuring Robert.

"LET ME GO!" I growl. "Your brother's an asshole Callie."

"Not a chance in Hades!" Kay and Callie yell in unison and share a look, because they just gave a clue about who we are, at the same time that I glare at them. "I agree about the comment about Robert."

"Hey!" Robert exclaimed so mad that he was shaking, "I was only telling what I think."

"Dude, calm yourself." Quil said calmly.

After 15 minutes Kay and Callie have finally calmed me down and given Robert a stern talking to. "Man I'm starving, can we eat now?" I ask looking around to see all the guys nodding and Kay and Callie rolling their eyes and sharing a look that said 'is food all that she thinks about'.

As we eat, we talk about tons of things, like stories from when we were little and school. Kay, Callie, and I are surprised that the guys eat the exact same amount that I do, which is a bunch. We are having lots of fun and are getting to learn thing about our brothers and their friends that we never knew.

At 11:00 pm we leave and go back home. By the way, we are all staying at my house, for 3 months, because everyone else's parents are on business trips.

"MOM we're home!" Derek yells as we walk through the door

"I'm in the kitchen dear." Mom shouts back as we walk to the kitchen. "How was the bonfire?"

"Good." We all say.

"Your brothers and I decided that you girls would share your room, Nicky, and the boys will stay in Derek's room. How does that sound?" Mom questions and we nod that it sounds good.

"Come on, let's go." I exclaim excited. We run up the stairs with my mom shaking her head at our childless. My room is the first room on the left. My brother's is right across from mine. "Do you like it?" I ask running and jumping on my bed, landing on my back. Callie and Kay nod.

My room is nothing special. It has red walls, a red bedspread, a red pillowcase, a red ceiling, and a blue carpet, so mostly it's all red. If you can tell red's my favorite color, like most children of Ares.

"We should talk in the language we speak at camp so no one can understand what we are saying. Also Annabeth told me that we should do this." Kay hypothesized.

"Okay." Callie and I agree, and then we get ready and go to bed, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**Please read and review**

**This is longer than the first but I'll try to make the next ones longer**


	3. Sorry

I am really sorry for not updating in forever.

I have been thinking of how to continue this story for a while now and I have no idea. Would anyone like to continue it for me? If yes just PM me.

Sorry again.


End file.
